1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved tubular lever lock and more particularly to a tubular lever lock including an inner bundle and an outer bundle so as to be suitable for a handicapped person and further to easily lock and unlock by using a lock cylinder.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of tubular lever locks are known in the art. A lever lock is generally categorized into a tubular lever lock and a cylindrical lever lock, of which merits and disadvantages are differentiated with each other. Because the cylinder lever lock contains a single bundle alone, its inner and outer plate must be equipped respectively with a lever sagging protection device. Furthermore, a device for balancing a span between the right and left plates in accordance with the thickness of a door while keeping an even distance, with its bundle centered is required. However, such a complicated configuration causes productivity to be decreased and further has a comparative disadvantage in that, in its assembly, the balancing of the empty space between the right and left is not easy to handle due to the thickness of the door. Furthermore, it has such a structure that the locking action is carried out by way of pressing a pawl and the locking is then conducted indoors with a lever rotation, thereby suiting the handicapped person.
But the configuration of the tubular lever lock is more relatively simplified as intended if divided into an inner bundle and an outer bundle owing to the nature of this embodiment. Basically, it has the capability of sagging protection of a lever as well as balancing the right and left intervals due to the door thickness. Furthermore, it facilitates manufacture at much lower cost, installation at the doors, if such a latently laden method is made use of, coupled with the ease of balancing the right and left intervals due to door thickness, and the selection of the lever and/or the knob or a combination of both where required. Therefore, when viewed from the public parameters, it is considered to be satisfactory in terms of function newly employed and the cost of purchase being far more economized. However, the activities of locking and unlocking are conducted by turning the pawl around, which has been appreciated thus far not to suit a handicapped person.
For purposes of facilitating use by a handicapped person, a square pole of a latch which connects the pawl of the inner bundle with the outer lock cylinder must maintain a connected state even when the pawl is pushed. At this junction, a lever of the outer bundle must keep a state of minimal rotation. When reset to unlock, the lever is to satisfy complicated conditions of keeping in connection with the square pole. However, up to this moment, any kind of a newly invented tubular lever lock has not been made available that meets such requisites as outlined above. In light of the production cost and other functional aspects involved, the tubular lever lock is by far superior to the cylindrical lever lock, and yet it has not been widely employed under a mere presumption that it would be inappropriate for a handicapped person.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tubular lever lock, which eliminates the above problems encountered with conventional tubular lever locks.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved tubular lever lock including an inner bundle and an outer bundle suitable for handicapped persons, which is easily locked and unlocked using a lock cylinder.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tubular lever lock which makes locking possible by pushing a pawl indoors while maintaining the existing principal functions of the tubular lever lock, which allows lock setting with a lever rotation so as to suit a handicapped person, and to enable the release of the lock setting with any elastic action of pulling a catch plate of the pawl, when lifting the lock from outside.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved tubular lever lock, which is simple in structure, inexpensive to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
Briefly described, the present invention is directed to a tubular lever lock including a protruded connection part formed at the cross section of a pawl which slides along an inner spindle and interfaced with an eccentric hole of an operation globe built up inside, the spindles being structured to form and to protrude with a square pole passing through a latch in an appropriate distance, a key holder formed on an outer bundle and connected with a lock cylinder of an outer spindle in a big interval, which enables a catch hub installed inwardly and elastically to rotate. With regard to the inner bundle and outer bundle, when built in, the key holder of the outer bundle causes connection with the operation globe through a square hole of a catch hub as well as a hole of the square pole.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled din the art from this detailed description.